


Headache

by yellowpaintpots



Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [44]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Headaches, Logan works too much, M/M, someone teach this boy what a break is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: Prompt: "My head hurts."
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725331
Kudos: 74





	Headache

Logan groans and lifts his glasses to rub his eyes. They sting from looking at his laptop screen for so long, and he can feel the dull thud of a headache coming along too. Janus looks up from his book with concern in his eyes.

"Everything ok?"

Logan shrugs his shoulders and winces. "My head hurts."

"Of course it does, you've been working for a while," Janus says. He puts his book down and stands up, walking over to the desk Logan is working at. He holds a hand out. "Come on, love. It's time for a break."

"I'm so close to finishing this though—"

"No excuses," Janus warns. "The work will still be there when you're done taking a break."

Logan pouts for a second before nodding. "Alright, just a short break."


End file.
